Mi Familia
by Lucy-Nee
Summary: Un one-shot de lo que piensa Nashi Dragneel sobre su vida y su familia. Espero mucho que les guste


Mi primera palabra.

_Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama._

Mi nombre es Nashi Dragneel, solo tengo 5 meses de edad. Soy una niña de pelo color rosa, como mi papa y tengo mis ojos de color chocolate con mi mama.

Mi papi dice que soy igual de hermosa que mama, que eso le traeria problemas cuando yo sea mas grande y que por eso rogaba que no tuviera el cuerpo de mi mami.

Mi mami dice que tengo mucha energia al igual que papa y que seria un dolor de cabeza cuando sea mayor, por eso trato de portarme bien pero cada vez que vamos a Fairy Tail mis tias me molestan mucho, sobre todo Mira, Lissana y Levy y tengo que llorar para que me rescaten.

Mi tio favorito Gray me consiente mucho, me mima y me dice que ojala sea inteligente como mi mami porque si sali como mi papa en vez de cerebro tendria un carbon.

Mi tia Jubia, es la esposa de mi tio Gray, ella siempre juega un rato conmigo y me cosina mi comida preferida, bueno no solo la mia sino tambien la de Taro, su hijo, ella es muy cariñosa y amable conmigo me dice "Pequeña Nashi".

Mi tia Mira me habla todo el tiempo y me cuenta cuando mi papi y mi mami eran jovenes y como mis papis se amaban. Su hija Karin de 5 años, es muy adorable y dice que vamos a ser grandes amigas. Yo tambien quiero que sea mi amiga pero como no puedo hablar, ella se debe enojar conmigo por no contestar cuando me lo pregunta.

Mi tia Levy, es la mejor amiga de mi mama, ella es muy molesta con mis cachetes, eso me molesta pero se que no lo hace con mala intension. Su novio Gajeel se enoja con ella porque me hace llorar, el me da un poquito de miedo pero mi tia Levy dice que no hay nada a que temer porque el es una muy buena persona. El tia Gajeel me llama "Mini conejita" no se porque pero bueno el lo debe saber. Su hijo Tensu de 4 años, le dice que no me llame asi, que todos deberian llamarme "Na-chan".

Mi tia Lissana, cada vez que hago algo dice "Kawaiiii", eso ya empieza a ser molesto porque cada cosa que hago ella esta con su camara de fotos pero igual la quiero mucho. Su hermano, el tio Elman dice que mama y papa son todo unos hombres y que yo tambien lo soy. La tia Evergreen dice que si no deja de decir que todos somos hombres,etc, lo va a dejar y que se va a llevar a Elie con ella.

La tia Erza dice que soy muy mona y que cuando sea mas grande voy a ser una gran guerrera y me amenaza con que la llame Erza-nee, mi tio Jerall se enoja por eso. Haru es muy serio pocas veces sonrie. Su papa me dijo que la primera vez que sonrio fue cuando yo naci por lo pequeña que era.

Mi abuelito, El Maestro de Fairy Tail, dice que soy muy hermosa y que espera poder verme de grande peliar por proteguer a nuestro gremio con los otros chicos porque somos los mocosos de sus mocosos, con una sola diferencia que el nos quiere mas a nosotros.

Mi tia Wendy es muy bonita y esta siempre conmigo mimandome, ella es muy dulce y no molesta como las demas. Su novio Romeo tambien es muy bonito y me quiere mucho. Yo tabien lo quiero mucho a el. Ellos me dicen que cuando sea mas grande voy a poder ir a una mision con ellos y eso me pone contenta.

Ahora estoy llendo a casa, en brazos de mi mama. Mi papa tiene agarrada a mi mama por la cintura y no pare de decirnos que nos ama.

Hace unos dias ellos estaban hablando sobre mi primera palabra.

Ahora ya se cual va a ser mi primera palabra "PAPA" espero que mami no se enoje. Pero despues voy a esforzarme por decir "MAMA".

-Natsu: Nashi... Lucy las amo a ambas son lo mejor que me paso en la vida no se que haria sin ustedes.- Dijo el dragon slayer con su tipica sonrisa.

-Lucy: yo tambien te amo Nastu y estoy segura que Nashi tambien, no es cierto amor- Respondio Lucy con una sonrisa. Y Nashi tambien lo hizo.

Que hermosa que es mi familia, amo a mis papis, a mis tios, a mis primos como los llama Haru y tengo a Fairy Tail. Por eso prometo ser como mis padres, igual de hermosa que mama y fuerte que papa.

Tambien prometo siempre proteguer a Fairy Tail, nuestro hogar.


End file.
